


Alley Cat

by Not_You



Series: Tamesverse Snippets [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bucky is shy about being a sweet kitty, Cat Ears, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Roleplay, Steve Feels, Toys, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has always been an alley cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Loves Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51812) by gingerhaze. 



> The comic really only inspired this at a basic conceptual level, but I'm sure the through-line is visible.

Steve hasn't actually gone out and bought toys for a scene in... in well, more than seventy years. Doing it again puts a spring in his step, and when he asks Tony to let anyone who asks after him know that he and Bucky are having alone time and that nothing short of Avenging will call them out of it, Tony leers and gives him a double thumbs-up.

“Living national treasure time, huh?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “If you want to call it that, Tony.”

“...So you know I wanna know what's in the bag.”

“And I'm sure you'll hear all about it from Bucky.” He leaves as Tony is still laughing, and heads up to his and Bucky's floor. Jarvis announces his presence and then quietly turns himself off, as least as far as this floor is concerned.

“Hey, boss,” Bucky says, kneeling by the bedroom door.

Steve smiles down at him. “Hey, Bucky. Ready to start, or should we wait until later?”

“Come on, boss,” Bucky says, “let's go.”

Steve laughs, and goes into the bedroom, dumping the contents of the brown paper bag onto the bed. There's a little bell for Bucky's collar, and a pair of grey tabby cat ears, and mitts and socks to match, along with a tail. All the new polymers and plastics never cease to amaze Steve, and when Bucky is fully dressed the ears and tail look surprisingly genuine, strong, clear bands stretching to size and holding them each in place. Bucky twirls in front of the mirror and grins.

“Mmmrrow?”

“Definitely,” Steve says, and Bucky grins wider than ever, dropping onto the floor. Steve chuckles, stroking his hair. “Good kitty.” Bucky mews and follows Steve out into the living room. “Brought you something you'll like, kitty,” Steve says, and tips the ball of yarn out of the bag. It's one of those new gradiated ones, shading from one bright color to another. Bucky chirps happily, and starts to bat it around the room as Steve goes into the kitchen to make sandwiches. Bucky has Views about eating anything in-scene that he normally wouldn't, so Steve makes real tuna salad (with chopped up pickle and onion and celery and a little hard-cooked egg because neither of them can ever really get enough protein), and cuts Bucky's sandwiches into bite-sized pieces, putting them on a real plate and setting them on the scrubbed kitchen floor. He sets his own food on the table and goes back to the living room, laughing to see Bucky completely and utterly tangled in the yarn.

“Silly cat,” he coos, and helps his sub extricate himself. Bucky makes complaining noises and crawls off, every line of his body expressing feline disdain as Steve grins. Like a real cat, Bucky sulks for a bit before solacing himself with food, and Steve chuckles, scritching at the back of his neck and then behind his ears as Bucky makes purring noises. After a bit he stops and looks up expectantly, and Steve smiles, opening a beer and pouring some into a bowl, setting it down beside the plate. “There you go.” Tsingtao is one of Bucky's favorites, and he laps it up happily.

While Steve cleans up after they've both eaten, Bucky attacks the yarn again, chasing it around and around the room, jostling the furniture and thumping into the walls. At last he gets so boisterous that Steve has to stick his head out of the kitchen and hiss at him like he used to hiss at the strays he fed back in the forties if they got to scrapping over the food. Bucky freezes, metal claws buried in the yarn ball, and gives him a truculent look.

“Don't bust the place up, Bucky. You're a big cat.”

Bucky hisses, but plays more carefully as Steve finishes the dishes. “Good boy,” Steve coos, coming out of the kitchen to find Bucky under the coffee table, watching him. Steve crouches, clicking and chirping to Bucky until he comes slinking out, butting his head against Steve's palm and purring loudly as Steve pulls him into his lap and pets him. Soon Bucky is writhing in delight, nuzzling into Steve's neck and rocking against his belly, mostly hard already. Steve shivers, gently tugging Bucky's hair. “In heat, kitty-cat? Is that the problem?”

Bucky yowls softly, sliding off of Steve's lap to roll around on his back, watching Steve through hooded eyes. Steve pulls off his own shirt and stretches out beside Bucky, rubbing his belly for a moment before his hand slides down further, stroking and squeezing Bucky's cock as he purrs and whimpers. There are nubbly cock sleeves for this kind of game, but Steve thinks that's going a little far. Besides, it's nice to touch Bucky skin-on-skin like this. His precious kitten certainly seems to agree, rolling onto his front and presenting shamelessly, letting out a piteous yowl. Steve has had lube in his pocket all day, and bites his lip as he slicks himself up, not wanting to go off _this_ soon no matter how many repeat performances he and Bucky may be good for. Bucky yowls again and hisses hatefully when Steve gives him two lubed fingers to get started. 

Steve chuckles, breathless. “Now, now. I don't want to hurt my sweet little pet.” Bucky yowls again and then lets out a very human moan as Steve slides in. He still feels like crying every time. Just to have this chance, to be here and now with Bucky when their entire world is gone, is so much more than he ever thought he'd get. He feels... blessed, and it doesn't even seem blasphemous to think it at moments like this anymore. Modern times, perhaps. He almost laughs, burying his face in Bucky's hair as he speeds up, going fast and hard because that's how Bucky likes it and because now he can. All his training and Avenging and just living in his new body have made him a lot more used to it, but part of him is always going to be that scrawny little Brooklyn boy who had to go slow because of his asthma. 

The joy of being able to really pound Bucky like this, to rock his whole body and make him plant his hands on the floor to keep from being shoved forward is more than Steve will ever be able to express by any other means. Still, he tries to tell Bucky just how much he loves him in the panting, sticky pauses between three separate rounds, covering his neck and shoulders in kisses. Bucky keeps himself to cat noises, but they're definitely heartfelt, and by the time Steve finally pulls out he only makes a token mewl of protest, letting Steve roll him onto his back again and clean him off with those insanely convenient wet wipes. Steve tells him what a good kitty he is as Bucky pats his face with gentle paws.

Bucky doesn't actually come up for a long time. He has always liked being Steve's cat, and now that he's really sunk into subspace, he lets himself be cuddly without any wisecracks or defenses. A lot of subs don't mind their friends seeing them in pet mode, but Bucky has always been embarrassed about this. Steve is always torn between insisting that this soft sweetness is nothing to be embarrassed about, and being possessive of it, glad that Bucky only shows this to him.


End file.
